My Love, My Life, My Partner
by Asura Mori
Summary: He was his partner in more ways than one. Oneshot. Creed/Train. Rated M


Yo, A.M. in the house. This is actually my second attempt at making a Black Cat fic (the first is still in progress and I have no idea as to how to get it started), and I'm hoping this one will be more of a success. Lol, so be nice ppl. This is a one-shot between Train and Creed and I don't think I'll be making a sequel (which I did with my Kingdom Hearts fic: SLAVE), so... just the story and review, okay? Anyway, Asura Mori is proud to present the only chapter of MY LOVE, MY LIFE, MY PARTNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or any of its characters, but if I did Train and Creed would be a couple and Rinslet would be hit by a car. BWAHAHAHA!!!!

My Love, My Life, My Partner

By: Asura Mori

_I've never thought to question my partner's actions, let alone to ask him the question why, even though I wanted to know why he'd chosen me when there were so many others out there. I just kind of accepted his choice... because..._

It was during my initiation to the Chrono Numbers that I laid eyes on him. He was staring at me intensely, a strange light in his eyes. I stared back at him for a few minutes, then turned to look back at my Commander, Sephira Arks. For a Commander of an elite assassin group, she didn't look that old, but looks can be decieving... I guess...

"Number XIII... Train Heartnet." I looked back up into her blue eyes, which were astonishingly very clear considering she was an assassin. "In honor of your comission as a _Chrono Number_... I am pleased to present you with this." My eyes slid to the black box that she was now opening. Inside was an engraved ornate pistol. I looked back up at her as she handed me the box. "The engraved pistol known as... _Hades_. Let us serve together... for Chronos and for the _world._"

I closed the box quickly with a small nod of appreciatement. She seemed to understand and smiled, backing away from me and joining her fellow colleagues. I just sat back and watched them, kinda feeling like I didn't belong. It was like these people--- I mean my comrades--- had all known each other for a very long time and I was the new kid, butting in on their world. I looked around again and found the same silver-haired man watching me.

Shivers ran up my spine and I gripped the box with Hades inside more tightly. Who was this guy and why was he watching me so... intensely? "That is Creed Diskenth." I jumped at the sound of someone talking to me and turned to see a man with long, light-brown hair standing next to me. He wasn't looking at me, but at Creed, who had suddenly turned away and started talking with Sephira. I blinked at the older man and he turned his gaze on me, blue eyes narrowed. "I am Belze Rochefort, Number II of the Chrono Numbers." he explained and I nodded and started to open my mouth to reply, before he interrupted. "I already know your name and that's beside the point. That man, Creed. Stay away from him if you are able. He had the talent and the skills to be in your position, but he is unstable and so his positiion went to you, Train. I would be careful if I were you." Then he walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts and Hades.

I made it through the first week without seeing or speaking to Creed, but then IT happened. Sephira came to my room and said, "For your first few 'missions', you will be teaming up with Creed Diskenth, who will supervise and see that the 'mission' is done properly." Then she was gone in a whirlwind of blonde, leaving me with a growing sense of despair. I had been teamed up... with the one guy who probably hated me more than anybody in the whole world!!!!!!!! (Okay, okay, maybe not the "whole world.")

I ran out of my room to catch Sephira and beg her for a new partner, when I bumped into the one person I didn't want to meet in an empty hallway. Creed Diskenth. He seemed just as surprised as me, but his surprise quickly turned to glee. I turned to run back into my room, but he was quicker. He pushed me against the wall, then barred my escape by placing his hands on both sides of the wall next to my head. "So, Train. Looks like we're partners now and here we are, not properly introduced!" I watched him, waiting for my chance to flee and wondering whether or not I was going to die. And here I was, only eighteen years old and still a virgin...

That's when I felt his mouth next to my ear and I flinched. A grin flitted across his features as he whispered, "As you already know, my name is Creed. I know we'll be VERY good friends." His voice had taken a huskier tone and the things he implied with those words promised me things I couldn't even begin to imagine. "Get away from me!" I yelled, pushing at him, but he just stayed there, grinning like an idiot. My heart was racing and there was heat in my face. I didn't want to think about how red my face was.

Creed was grinning as he lowered his mouth towards mine. I gasped and tried to pull away, but he grabbed my shoulders and forced me into the kiss. I could feel myself going limp in his arms, and I had to grab onto him just to stay upright. Damn him for making me feel so... weak... He was, of course, the first to pull away. He had a small smile on his face as he said, "I'll be seeing you soon, Train. REAL soon." I blushed even harder, realizing what had just happened. I had just done something... with a... OH. MY. GOD. I started to yell at him, only to realize that he wasn't there anymore. The only thing that even proved he had been there was the scent of roses that always accompanied him wherever he went.

I blinked and let my knees go out from under me. What the hell had just happened? I thought Creed hated me, but here he was----- I couldn't even think about what happened without blushing and my pants growing REEEEEEEEALLY tight. What the hell had Creed done to me?

It took me three days to come to the conclusion that Creed had messed with me. And man, was I pissed! I hated the fact that he had manipulated me and forced himself on me. Why had I been so stupid as to let him do... that... kis---------- NO!!!!!!!! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I could feel the tightness in my pants again and I let out a groan. Stupid Creed.

I finally found his room and stopped in front of it, suddenly scared. What would I say to him? He was stronger than me... and faster... and ho------- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NAUGHTY THOUGHTS GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even though I could feel the heat building in my face, I knocked on his door, knowing I had to get this over with as quickly as possible. "Come in." I could hear Creed shifting around in his room (probably reading or something...) and I slowly opened the door, peeking in at him. He was sitting on his bed, dressed in an open, long-sleeved, white shirt and black jeans that hung snuggly around his waist.

I tore my eyes away from him, especially his chest, which was really muscular (DAMN YOU THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!), and fixed my eyes on the man in front of me, thinking about everything he had subjected me to. "Creed-----" "I knew you'd be dropping by soon, Train." he purred, interrupting me before I could yell at him. "That' s not why-----" I didn't even get to finish the sentence before he rose to his feet and came over to me, pushing me against the wall. "Creed----- Wait...! That's not why-------" but he ignored me and pushed into me, clasping his mouth over my own.

"NO!" I tried to push him away so I could escape, but he wouldn't budge, so I tried turning my mouth away from his, but all he did was grab my chin and force me into the kiss again. I could feel my traitorous body going limp again and whispered, "N-no..." but Creed ignored me and continued to explore my mouth. Now that I thought about it... he kind of tasted like... strawberries...

He broke the kiss and we both took in huge gulps of air before he descended on me again. I couldn't fight him and my body wouldn't have let me anyway, but his hand going up my shirt and across my back made me gasp. He still ignored me, but left my mouth and proceeded down to my neck. He bit there softly, drawing little whimpers from me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up. Then we were kissing again, before I could even ask what he was doing. We broke for air and that's when I saw where we were heading. The bed.

"Creed...! NO!" I yelped, but he continued to ignore me and threw me onto the bed. I winced upon impact, then tried to flee before he could do anything to me (My pants were already kind of tight, but that didn't mean I wanted them removed...!!!), but again he was the quicker and he caught me, pinning my hands above my head. "Creed! Stop it, now!" I screamed as he slowly, but seductively removed my shirt. "Are you telling me you don't like this, Train?" he asked grinning, "Because your body seems to be disagreeing." Like I said earlier: "DAMN YOU THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, shit!" I gasped, feeling his knee rub against my crotch, which made my pants even tighter than before. Creed cocked his head to the side to regard me quietly, then his eyes traveled down to the bulge in my pants. With a smile and a shake of his head, he dropped my shirt to the ground and let his hand travel over my crotch. "Stop it!" I moaned, wanting to pull away, but my body rising into his touch. Creed grinned and shaked his head once more, but he did move his hand away. I almost sighed with relief, until I saw that his hands were now nimbly undoing my pants. "W-what are you doing?!" I yelped, trying to pull away, but his other hand was still holding me down. "What' s it look like I'm doing?" he asked without looking up, "Ah! Done!"

If the heat in my face was bad three days ago, it was nothing compared to how my face glowed now. "H-hey! Stop staring at that! That's private!" "Not anymore it isn't." Creed laughed, grabbing onto the band of my black boxers decorated with white cats (I can't help it. I'm a cat's kinda guy!) and removing them with one fluid tug. I gasped yet again as the cold hit my now uncovered cock, blushing even more as I felt myself harden. DAMN THE COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Wow, Train." I heard Creed snicker, "I didn't think you were this big." I take back what I said earlier about blushing so badly earlier. NOW I was blushing so hard that the color resembled that of brightly colored fire-hydrant.

"S-shut up!!!" I looked away from him, aware of how red I was. Creed only chuckled quietly, the ducked down in between my legs. I was about to ask him what the hell he was doing, when I felt something warm and moist engulf my throbbing member. "C-Creed!!" I could feel a little bubble of heat expanding throughout my abdomen, threatening to overcome my very being, but all I could think of was of how good his mouth felt. He finally let go of my hands and I grabbed onto his hair as he took me in and out of his mouth, wanting only that warm mouth to continue what it was doing.

The heat in my gut continued to grow, until it was so unbearable that it hurt. I pushed into Creed's mouth, wanting the heat to fade from my body just as quickly as it started, went I felt the fire burst forth from my body and enter Creed's mouth. Creed choked and drew away from me, koffing, while I feel back onto the bed, exhausted and wondering what the hell had just happened...

I closed my eyes, allowing myself a brief mintue of rest, before I opened them again to stare at Creed. I tried to sit up, but pain flared up in my abdomen and I fell back onto the bed, biting back a cry of pain. I looked to see if Creed was in just as much pain, but he was watching me... and smiling... "No." I hissed, trying to move away from him. "Oh, yes." he whispered, grabbing my legs. I wanted to scream as he put my legs over his shoulders, but it wouldn't come out. Something had happened when I gave that ball of fire to Creed and now I was exhausted. I couldnt' even fight him, even knowing what he was about to do to me. "Creed... please don't..."

He ignored me and placed his fingers in his own mouth, licking them softly. I watched, fascinated, how his tongue moved deftly along those fingers and remembering how that tongue had just---------------------- GOD DAMN YOU THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's when pain flooded my mind. What the hell...? I looked up just in time to see Creed placing a finger into my orifice, and realized with a start that this finger hadn't been the first...

I cried out in pain for a second time and grabbed onto his shoulders, digging my nails into his pale flesh. I wanted the pain to end so badly, badly enough that I woud kill myself to make it end! "Creed!!! It... hurts!" I howled, tightening my grip on him. I could feel the two fingers inside me, making scissoring motions and stretching me. He started to massage my insides and that made some of the pain go away. I bit my lip as I saw another finger coming towards my ass and tried to move away, but it still got in and this time I screamed.

Creed held onto me, so I couldn't pull away from him, and continued to stretch and massage my insides. After a few more minutes of fingers-in-my-ass-pain, Creed finally withdrew them and repositioned himself so that his own throbbing cock was in front of my entrance. I started to pull away but winced as the pain from earlier returned in full blast. Creed ignored my whimpers of pain and thrust into me quickly. I screamed, feeling his cock inside me, and he drew out and repositioned himself, only to thrust in again. I prepared a scream, but heard myself... croon in pleasure instead...

"Train...!" Creed moaned, thrusting into me again with more force. I arched into him, wanting him inside more deeply, wanting him to hit that spot (What the hell am I talking about?!) so hard that I could be complete. "Creed...! Please...!" I needed him to fill me, needed him to...

"CREED!!!" I screamed as he thrust into me again, finally feeling him hit that spot after so many failed attempts. The fire was back, but only for a few minutes before it escaped and spilled all over Creed's chest. He followed suit a few seconds later, shuddering and filling me with his own fire. He fell next to me, breathing hard and I felt something thud in my chest. I reached out to him and drew closer, leaning into his arms. "...Creed..." I snuggled into his chest, loving how warm he was. "I love you... Train..." Creed whispered, wrapping his arms around me tightly and drawing me closer to his naked body. I looked up into his lilac eyes and replied, "... Me too. I love... you too... Creed." And the words were true. I did love Creed. It had just taken this moment to finally figure it out.

A few minutes of silence followed this declaration of love, before, "Train..." I looked up into his eyes again, only to see them cloudy and not looking at me, "Don't ever betray me. I don't want to hurt you... like..." I didn't answer him, only watched him...

_... Because I would never betray him. He was my partner... in more ways than one. He was my life and my lover... I would never betray him... Never..._

_Fin_

A.M.- And that's it? Poor Train, so naive. Oh well. Anyway, you guys would be amazed at how many times I rewrote this thing until I was satisfied with it. Lol, it's actually kind of funny. Anyway, hope you guys liked it, and hope you will review. By the way... No sequels. I'm saying this now and whoever asks for one will get bonked on the head with a blow-up hammer. Catch my drift? NO. SEQUELS. On a happier note: HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A NICE DAY AFTER READING SOME (hopefully!!!) YUMMY YAOI!!!!!!!!! CYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
